


Rose Petals and Whipped Cream

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Pure Smut, Smut, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Gabriel knows how much female!Reader dislikes Valentine’s Day. To show her the day can be worth celebrating he shows her an evening she won’t forget.





	Rose Petals and Whipped Cream

She didn’t exactly hate this holiday, it just wasn’t her favorite. But, Gabriel knew exactly what to do to lift her spirits. He had the boys take her out for the day so he could make sure everything was perfect. 

 

Sitting in the war room he tapped his foot impatiently in the air and kept glancing at the stairs to see if she was back yet. When five minutes had slowly ticked agonizingly by did he finally stand up. The moment he stepped up into the stairs the door opened, laughter filling the space. 

 

“Shut up!” She giggled and glanced down the stairs. Blue meeting honey and smile stretching over her face. 

 

“Hey sugar.” He smiled back holding his hand out for her to take. “I have a surprise for you.” 

 

Her smile faltered for a second. “Please don’t say food. Dean and I over indulged in sweets and I don’t think my stomach will allow anymore today.” 

 

He chuckled and wrapped his fingers around her hand, helping her down the last few steps. “I promise there’s no sugar eating involved.”  _ Except for what I’ll be doing.  _ He thought smiling to himself. 

 

“Ok. I promise I’ll make it up to you with some pie later, if Dean doesn’t eat it all.” I swore. 

 

He bit his lower lip to keep from laughing as he led her down the hall towards her room. The closer they got the giddier Gabriel became. 

 

“Are you ok? Your vibrating right now.” She asked stopping just short of her door. 

 

“I’m just really excited for you to see what I did.” He quickly stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. 

 

She giggled and held onto his hands. “Gabe, this better not be another one of your pranks.” She warmed as he opened the door and taking a few steps inside before closing it. 

 

“It’s not a prank. I swear.” I sighed. 

 

She bounced lightly on her feet waiting for him to remove his hands. Gabriel did a last minute scan of the room before slowly removing his hands. He sidestepped just enough so that he was out of arms reach in case she decided to hit him. 

 

He watched as her eyes lit up, and a smile spread across her face. She wiped a few tears away. 

 

“I hope you like it.” He mumbled. 

 

Rose petals littered the floor and bed, candles — placed safely — lit up the room giving it a slightly romantic ambiance and soft music played. A bottle of wine sat unopened on ice with two glasses nearby, a can of whipped cream laid on a pillow. 

 

“I thought you said no sugar was involved.” She quoted with a smirk. 

 

“That’s not for you to eat.” He smiled as he pulled her in and began swaying back and forth. 

 

“Oh? What is it for then?” She questioned. 

 

“You’ll see.” 

 

She rested her head against his shoulder, a soft smile splayed across her lips. He placed a soft kiss on her head as he slow danced with her standing on his feet. 

 

“Why all the rose petals?” She asked glancing up at him. 

 

Oh the things that look did to him. 

 

“Most of those are fake, but also biodegradable. The store didn’t have a lot of real roses left. But, I want to show you how much you mean to me.” His voice quivered slightly as he spoke. 

 

“So, you littered my room with them? A bottle of wine, and a movie would’ve done just fine.” 

 

“That’s not good enough for you.” His voice had taken on a deeper tone. 

 

She took a step back, keeping her hand on his arm. “Gabe, I don’t expect a lot really. I’m good with us playing video games and watching movies all night.” 

 

He looked at her, his eyes softening. “Not today. Today is about giving you the best and showing you how much you mean to me.” He lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed before gently laying her down and hovering over her. Eyes never breaking contact. 

 

“Gabe.” She breathed out as his mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck. 

 

He snapped his fingers, quickly disposing of their clothes before grabbing the can of whipped cream. Spraying a line down her body, he felt her tense at the coldness before running her nails down her back. He nipped gently at her shoulder before licking the whipped cream up her body. She arched into his touch as he rubbed her clit in slow, tentative circles. 

 

“Let me take care of you tonight.” He whispered as he licked a strip up her heat. 

 

“Ok.” She breathed out biting her lip to suppress her moan.

 

He placed soft kisses along both thighs before flicking his tongue against her clit eliciting a moan past her lips. He continued using his tongue against her clit while sliding his hand upwards and grabbing her breast while his free hand traced light circles on her thigh. 

 

She arched into his touch, her breath hitching slightly when he placed soft kisses against her clit before licking up her heat before gently sucking on her clit cause a light scream to escape her throat. 

 

“Was that a little a scream I heard?” He asked voice husky. 

 

She whimpered her response as he licked up her juices once more before kissing her clit. He slowly inserted one finger while gently sucking on it, watching her squirm under his touch. He used his free hand to slowly run it down her body and grip her hip. 

 

“Gabe.” She moaned out as he inserted a second finger. 

 

“Yeah love?” He asked placing a kiss on her right thigh. 

 

“Don’t stop.” She moaned as he picked up speed. 

 

“I didn’t plan on it sweetness.” He smiled. 

 

He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers as her climax drew closer. He slowed his pace before stopping completely kissing both her thighs. 

 

“Please Gabe… you can't just do that to me.” She whined breathlessly. 

 

He chuckled. “Relax babe. I told you I was gonna take care of you tonight.” He sprayed a little whipped cream on both of her thighs. 

 

“Gabriel! I was so close!” She yelled propping herself up in her elbows. 

 

He licked the whipped cream off while slowly pumping his fingers in and out. Using his free hand to knead her nipple. She tossed her head back moaning. As his pace sped up he began licking and playing with her clit again until she was cumming around his fingers with a scream of his name. 

 

She laid there breathing heavily. Gabriel took the moment to get an ice cube from the bucket. 

 

“What are you doing?” She asked still slightly winded. 

 

“Nothing my love.” He smiled as he crawled back into bed. 

 

She eyed him wearily as he laid next to her. “You’re not done are you?” 

 

“Far from it.” He smirked. 

 

Running the ice cube from her neck down to her hips. She closed her eyes and moaned. His tongue followed the ice trail as he positioned himself over her once again. His lips found hers as he continued to run the ice cube over he body. His kisses were soft, and gentle. He teased the head of his cock at her entrance causing her to moan. 

 

He tossed the ice cube over his shoulder as his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck again. Sliding himself into her completely he stayed still and waited for her to adjust. Her hands found his biceps and dug her nails in as a soft whisper of a moan left her lips. Gently sucking on her neck he slowly began to move. 

 

“Fuck, Gabe.” She moaned out gripping his arms. 

 

“Yes my love?” He asked as he kissed her collar bone. 

 

“What did I do to ever deserve you?” She asked her breathing hitching as he began to pump in and out at a faster, his own climax building. 

 

“You kept sweets around. The sweetest of them being you.” He groaned out, taking her left breast in his mouth and sucking. 

 

She moaned out, dragging her nails down his back as she arched her own. 

 

He could feel her walls tightening once more. He slid his hand down her body and began circling her clit with thumb. “Cum with sugar.” He moaned as he began pumping in and out faster and erratically. 

 

“Fuck… Gabriel!” She came with a cry of his name. 

 

He stilled until his own orgasm had passed before gently rocking his hips. He pulled out and collapsed next to her.l breathing just as heavy as her. 

 

“Well, how was this years Valentine’s Day?” He asked once he had finally caught his breath. 

 

She giggled and looked at him. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.” 

 

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Good. I say we wine and Netflix for the rest of the night.” He suggested with a raise of his eyebrows. 

 

“I agree.” She smiled and grabbed the remote. 

 

He snapped his finger holding two glasses of red wine and smirk on his face when she glanced at him. “Wine my love?” He asked holding a glass out to her. 

 

She chuckled and took it as she held the sheet up under her armpits to cover her exposed breasts. “Thank you my sweet.” She replied with a smirk. 

 

“That’s my line.” He stated, faking offense. 

 

“But it’s the best one. Just like tonight. Now, pass me the rest of that whipped cream.” 

 

“I love you.” He breathed out as he held the Can out to her.

 

“I know.” She smiled as she sprayed a little on his nose before seductively licking it off. 

 

He stared at her, mouth open. “With moves like that you better be prepared for another round.” He playfully threatened. 

 

“Bring it on.” 

  
  
  



End file.
